1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic pillow and more particularly to an inflatable cervical pillow with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, sleep time per day is eight hours for an adult. Good sleep is important for the recovery of a fatigued body. As such, a variety of health pillows aimed at providing so-called good sleep are commercially available. However, many of these are merely gimmicks of one sort or another. Most common drawbacks of these pillows are elastic failure, deformation, too hard/soft, or the like. It is common for people who use the above so-called health pillows to suffer headache, neck numbness, spinal discomfort, or the like.
Also, the filling of above pillow is generally selected from the group consisting of foam rubber, cotton, teas, and grains. This causes the above drawbacks. Further, such conventional pillows are poor in ventilation. As such a user often feels muggy while sleeping.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved inflatable cervical pillow in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic inflatable cervical pillow for mitigating and/or obviating the aforementioned problems of prior art. The pillow is configured to adjust its shape by the weight of the head of a user. Preferably, the pillow has an average curvature of 40 degrees from the lowest front end to the highest rear end and the cross-section thereof has a parabolic shape and a slant of 35 to 45 degrees. Various benefits are obtained by the pillow. For example, the neck of user is fully supported, the pillow is deformed free after long time of use, and the muscle of the neck and the head of user is totally relaxed while sleeping, thereby providing a good sleep.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow wherein two air chambers are formed to effect a smooth mutual movement thereof. The pressed air chambers deform and squeeze each other so as to transmit a resultant force for sufficiently supporting the weight of the neck and the head of a user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow wherein the surface area of air chamber is larger than that of water chamber. The air chamber has a corrugated surface such that water (or any or other filled liquid) in the water chamber is operable to flow toward the corrugated surface of the air chamber for cooling the air chamber because the temperature of water is always 3 to 5xc2x0 C. below that of air. This can make user feel cool and comfortable, thus making a good sleep.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow wherein water chamber is configured to contain a liquid having a desired temperature. For example, cold water is filled in water chamber for maintaining the coolness of pillow while sleeping. Alternatively, crushed ice is filled in water chamber for applying to the body so as to lower the body temperature or ease pain when user is ill or hurt. Alternatively, hot water is filled in water chamber or a heating pad is mounted on the bottom of pillow for applying to the body so as to lower the body temperature or reduce a swelling. Further, the pillow is a good medical means for circulating blood around the head and the neck of user while sleeping; thereby eliminating musculoskeletal discomfort in the shoulder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow which utilizes the softness and the shapeless characteristics of water and air as well as the characteristics of water such as horizontal transmission of force, heat convection (i.e., the temperature of water is always 3 to 5xc2x0 C. below that of air), and buoyancy balance, resulting in a deformed free pillow. The pillow also has medical effect.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow which is shaped to conform to the head and the cervix and has a curvature of 35 to 45 degrees from the lower front end to the higher rear end. It is possible to fill air and liquid into respective chambers. Air and liquid chambers are deformed temporarily in a degree proportional to the weight of the neck and the shoulder of a user, thereby uniformly and totally supporting the head. User does not feel any pressure exerted thereon while sleeping. Hence, the cervix is free from abnormal pressure. The pillow can not only protect a healthy cervix but also adjust an abnormal or dislocated cervix in a natural way.
It is yet further object of the present, invention to provide an inflatable cervical pillow formed of toxic free S-PVC material. Thus it is easy to wash. Also, the pillow is clean, dust free, microorganism free, and dry in storage. Further, most allergic persons are permitted to use the pillow.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides an inflatable cervical pillow formed of airtight plastic material comprising a water chamber including a valve projected above the surface thereof, and an air chamber including a valve projected above the surface of water chamber. The surface area of air chamber is larger than that of water chamber. The filled air chamber still has a corrugated surface such that liquid in the water chamber is operable to flow toward the corrugated surface of the air chamber for cooling the air chamber. Air chamber is deformed and squeezed by water chamber for supporting the head of user. Preferably, the cross-section of the pillow has a parabolic shape. The pillow is configured to be curve from the lowest front end to the highest rear end with respect to the neck. Thus, the head is located at the parabola while sleeping. Liquid in the water chamber is forced to move forward when the inclined surface of the pillow is pressed by the head. Accordingly, air chamber within water chamber is moved up to move upper air and water chambers upward to support the neck. Hence, the head and the neck of user is supported by the air and water chambers of the pillow of the invention while sleeping. Moreover, liquid in water chamber and air in air chamber are flexibly fitted each other. As such, the head and the neck are sufficiently and comfortably supported irrespective of the moving of the body while sleeping, resulting in a good sleep.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.